


Questions

by average_shipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Drama, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Idiots in Love, Lance is an idiot, Red and Blue ship, School Quiz Team, Slow Burn, Small bit of angst, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_shipper/pseuds/average_shipper
Summary: Lance, the loud, funny one in school, is forced to to join “Voltron” the school quiz team by his two best friend Hunk and Pidge, there he meet Keith the quiet, yet mysterious new kid how is reluctant to tell anyone about his past.Could there a friendship form in this strange occurrence, or could there be something more.....
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship, Matt Holt & Shiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I’m sorry any grammar mistakes so enjoy

‘Ugh, why am I here again?’, Lance gave a sudden stop in the hallway, folding his arms in frustration.

‘Because you promised’, Pidge says. 

‘And when did I do that?’

'When I didn't tell Coran why you were why you were late to french last week’

‘Oh come on guys’, Hunk puts his arms around his two best friends. ‘Lets just hurry up and get there before we're too late'.

‘Too late, no one is even going to be there’.

‘No, I spoke to Romelle earlier and she said there were some other names on the sign-ups sheet’.

'Wait Romelle, as in the blonde girl a year above us?’.

‘Yeah, why?,’

‘Because if Romelle is there, then his "girlfriend" will be there’.

‘Oh shut Pidge’, Lance gave his friend a push, ‘I will not be entering that room if there’s a small chance that Allura will be there too’.

‘Come on Lance please, you promised’, Hunk touched Lance's shoulder.

‘Let's go in now or else I'll tell Allura that you're too much of a chicken to come see her’.

‘Ok I'll go in since you're blackmailing me‘.

‘Thank you’.

Lance knew that he was going to regret coming as soon as he saw Allura's face. Why did he listen to Pidge? 

‘Welcome newcomers, if you don’t know already, I’m Allura captain of Voltron quiz team and I can’t wait to get to know you all’. 

‘Of course she would be here, ever since they broke up she’s been only hanging with Romelle’.  
Lance looked around the classroom to see who else was there. There weren't many people. Just him, Hunk and Pidge, Hunk's friend Shay and her friend. There was also another boy. With long, dark hair, looking like an overgrown mullet. ‘Pfft what an idiot, who even let him keep his hair like that ’. Lance didn’t know much about him because they only had a few classes together, but from what he could tell he kept to himself. Lance couldn’t even remember his name. 

•~•

‘Hey cutie’.

‘Wha-’, Lance looked around and found himself in the pink cloud field once again. 

‘Who are you?’. Lance focused hard on the face of the stranger but everything was all blurry. 

‘No one important’. The stranger started walking towards Lance so he could see him more clearly. He saw a red jacket and black hair but his face was still blurry. 

‘Then why are we here?’. The stranger moved in closer. So close Lance could feel his breath and on his face. 

‘To do this’. He brought his hands to Lances chin, tilted head, closed eyes, almost as if kiss him-

•~•

‘Earth to Lance did you hear that’. Lance woke up suddenly to Hunk taping his shoulder . ‘Shit, I fall asleep again’. 

‘Lance get up, the meeting’s over’. 

‘Wha-’. 

‘Lance let’s go’. Hunk lifted his Lance from the table who was still drowsy. 

‘Dude you really need to go to sleep earlier’, Pidge laughed at their dumb, sleep deprived friend. 

‘Sorry I stayed up till 4 again’. 

‘Don’t worry man, we just went over the main goals and selected our spots on the team, so now you have to join’. 

‘Yay’ . The group collected the handouts that Allura left on the table and hurried to their next classes. 

‘So what were you dreaming about?’.  
Lance who was still tired rubbed his eye before answering. ‘Not much’.

'Not much', Pidge ran in front of Lance and stared him dead in the eye ‘Lance you were sleep talking and whatever you were dreaming about made you very happy’.

Lance just stared right back at them. ‘I can't tell them the truth because I don't really know the answer myself, but if I lie then Hunk and Pidge will definitely know something's up’.

‘I was dreaming of nothing important, just some pink field’.

Hunk made a face. ‘You mean that pink feild, so who was it this time?’.

Lance had forgotten that he had told Hunk about the field before, him being his childhood best friend and all, and knew that he was not going to hear the end of this.

‘Was it Allura, I bet it was Allura since we just saw her after pretending that she never existed all summer’. Hunk was too excited to notice the frustration in Lance's face. 

‘No, it wasn't Allura and I'm not going to tell you who it was!’. Lance stormed off. He knew that Hunk only had his best interest but sometimes he took things too far. He looked back and saw Hunk explaining him and his weird dreams to Pidge. 'Just great'.

Hunk sat in front of Lance and Pidge next to him which was usually convenient since Lance sucked at science. The trio usually spent class passing notes. Hunk passed a few notes already but Lance just crumpled them all up. Hunk wanted to apologise to Lance but he wouldn't even look at him. Pidge was already used to Lance's little tantrums and knew just to wait for him to come to them first but still, waiting was hard. 

Lance wasn't really upset with his friends, but if he accepted the notes that Hunk was passing then he'll have to explain what happened and he didn't want to do that. He just wanted to forget his strange dream and Allura. He stared down at his book and tried to work on the science questions. The letters all swirled together and all questions made no sense. Science was never his best subject and Lance didn't pay attention to the teacher earlier so he understood nothing. He usually would get help from either Hunk or Pidge but he remembered that he wasn't talking to any of them. The choice was apologise and explain to them why he overreacted or not do the work here and struggle at home later. And he really didn't want to do this for homework.

‘Psst Hunk’, Lance tapped Hunk’s shoulder and passed him a note.

‘What's the answer to question 7 and explain, thx Lance’. Hunk read his note and passed it back to Lance

‘No, love you Hunk;)’.

‘Y not, L’.

‘Cuz you ignored all my notes, ›:( Hunk’.

‘Pleeaasse, from your favourite childhood best friend Lance’.

‘Nope, love you Hunk:-P'.

Lance at the notes and then checked his workbook again. The questions were still confusing and Hunk was now refusing to help him. He decided to try his luck with Pidge.

'Hey Pidge', Lance leaned over to Pidge to give them the note.

'What did you get for question 7 L;)’. Pidge threw a paper ball back at his head.

'No, do it yourself, ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ Pidge'.

‘Come Pidge please (◕ᵕ◕) Lance’.

‘Only if you tell me who you were dreaming about and why you overreacted }:‑)Pidge’.

‘Sorry I cant ب︵ب, L’.

‘Then no, have fun failing Pidge’.

‘That was just great, both my friends are being mean to me and science was still stupid’. Lance spent the next twenty minutes on his phone googling the answer. He had managed to get half the questions done before the bell rang. He didn't share the next two classes with Hunk or Pidge so he could leave the classroom without worrying about them. Lance wasn't paying attention when he was leaving. He walked out of the room and ran down the hallway when he bumped into someone. ‘Im so sorr-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ive decided to do the same day in Keiths POV and add in things that Lance would have missed or you wouldnt have notice in Lances perspective and thats probally how all future chapters will go

‘Beep Beep!’,f Keith hit the snooze button on his alarm for the fourth time. He didn't usually sleep in, but sometimes his nightmares kept him up. His nightmares had been getting worse ever since his dad died in the accident. He was about to go back to sleep when he felt cold metal on his face. ‘Shiro’.

‘Keith’, Keith opened his eyes to see Shiro blocking the light from the window, ‘Keith get up, I'll drop you school with Adam if you can hurry up’.

‘Fine! Now get out’. Keith stayed in bed for five more minutes before he got dressed. He put on some random black jeans and shirt and grabbed his dad's old red jacket. Keith decided to skip breakfast so that he didn't make Shiro or Adam late. He grabbed his schoolbag from the door and went to the car.

The drive to Altean High was thirty minutes from Shiro's house. Keith put earphones in but played no music. It was usually a great strategy to avoid talking to people but Shiro still spoke and asked questions

‘So, how's school?’, Keith had been going to Altean High for two weeks, ‘Make any new friends?’. Keith stayed silent.

‘You know Coran was the principal when I went there’.

‘Cool'

‘Keith’, Shiro turned around to face him, ‘I know it's been hard but trust me it gets better’.

‘Yeah, yeah I know’. Keith had already been told this alot. When is his life going to "get better"

‘Why don't you try out for Voltron. I had a great time there and made a lot of friends’.

‘Maybe, you can drop me here’, the school gate was coming up.

‘Keith, just promise me you'll try?'.

‘Fine. Bye Shiro, bye Adam’.

Keith made his way to the classroom just before lunch time. He spoke to Romelle to ask if there was still space and lucky for him there was. Keith was early to the meeting. There were only two girls there, Romelle who he had met before, and some dark skin girl with long white hair. They looked cosy together and Keith really didn't want to interrupt them. He hesitated before knocking. 

‘Um...hello I'm here for the.. um...voltron thing….’.

‘Oh hello Keith Romelle told me you were coming’, Allura quickly up Romelle’s lap and dusted her skirt, I'm Allura the Captain of Voltron, you can just take a seat anywhere’. Keith wet the back of the classroom and sat by the window. Few minutes later two girls came in giggling, they smiled at Keith and then went back to their conversation. ‘Great’, Keith was regretting his choice to come here. He already had trouble making friends before but after joining Altean high, friends seemed impossible. 

Another person walked into the room. The boy had medium dark skin. He was very muscular but with a little bit of a big stomach. He black hair that was being held back by an orange headband but some hair still shadowing his face. Keith recognised him from his homeroom. ‘Hunk, I think his name was’. Hunk must have remembered him too because he smiled and waved at him. He then went back out there and came back dragging a person by their hands and another shorter person with messy orange hair and big round glasses. pushing him. The taller one was wearing a grey hoodie and blue t-shirt with a rocket logo on it. He was very tall and lanky but in more of a cute way. He was making a lot of noise and was objecting to entering the room. He finally stopped making noise, straightening up and made his way to the back table. The group of three friends all sat two away from Keith. Keith was staring at the for a lot longer than he thought. The boy noticed him staring and winked. Keith quickly turned away and went back to staring out the window. ‘What was that?’. Keith could feel his face turning red. ‘Who was that guy, and why did he wink at me’. Keith was definitely panicking over nothing but he still couldn’t help to to worry. ‘Just breath Keith, and don’t think about it’. Keith turned back around and faced the top of the room. Allura had started talking and Keith paid attention once again.

The meeting just finished and everyone was getting ready to leave. Turns out the two girls who were also there couldn’t be part of the team because the meetings coincided with the green school meetings so it would only be Keith, Allura, Romelle, and those other people are not important and Keith will not not mention their names due to their lack of importance. ‘Hey, Keith!’. Hunk was calling his name, so Keith went over.

‘Hey there, I did not know you were joining Voltron as well’, Hunk gave him a smile and looked genuinely happy to see him. ‘Maybe making friends wasn’t so hard’. 

‘Um yeah, this morning i asked Romelle to join’. 

‘Well that’s cool man’, Hunk gave him a pat on the back and smiled even wider.

‘This is Pidge’, Hunk pointed at the short one with the glasses.

‘Heya’, Keith waved at the shorter person.

‘And the idiot asleep is Lance’. Keith looked down at the table. Lance was the guy who winked at him. Lance kind of looked cute asleep. His dark brown was a little messy but not in a bad way. He looked so peaceful and was mumbling something in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming about made him happy. Keith could just stare at him forever…

‘Keith, you hear me?’. Keith snapped out of his daze.

‘Sorry, what you say’. 

‘I asked what class do you have next’.

‘Oh yeah I have english, what about you’.

‘We all have science together’, Hunk answered

‘So…’ Pidge had a smug look on their face and Keith was regretting coming here.

‘Why were you staring at Lance for so long’. Pidge giggled after asking. They knew exactly what they were doing.

‘I...um…got to go’. Keith had to go; he couldn’t handle this conversation, not anymore, ‘Class is started soon’,

‘But we still have ten minutes-’.

‘Bye’.

•~•

Keith wasn’t focusing in class, he was too busy thinking about Lance and Shiro and Pidge and everything else. Pidge definitely is thinking of something. Why would they say that? ‘I guess I can throw all chances of friendship out the window’. 

‘Okay class read page 228 and answer questions 1-7. I’ll be right back’. Whoever was teaching the class just left and noise erupted in the classroom like a volcano. Keith looked around the classroom. Everyone was engaged in conversation with someone else. Keith was smart enough to know not to but in. Keith checked time on the clock. ‘Great 20 minutes yet left’. Keith worked on the questions and finished them in 5 minutes, he had always been good at english. He spent the next few minutes thinking about what happened at lunch. Since Voltron wasn't an academic quiz team, he didn’t actually need to study because all the questions were probably going to be random. The next meeting wasn’t till, so at least to see any of them for another two days. The teacher came back in ten minutes later and let them leave five minutes early. Keith packed really quickly. Keith put earphones in and went to the science block which were on his way to his next class. Somebody, wearing a grey hoodie was rushing out of one of the science classrooms. The person bumped into Keith and almost knocked him onto the ground. Keith was about to say something when saw the face. It was Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter in Keith’s POV coming this week thanks for waiting and sorry for not uploading


End file.
